


you're my focus

by lightningstars



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Amy POV, F/M, Multi, also i have some holt and amy ideas, but im so scared of screwing up his character, can you tell that halfway thru i screamed and just gave up and tried to finish it up, i'm gonna say screw it anyways and try, idk like he and rosa are the hardest for me, im sorry its just that like. this is my first thing ever written for this fandom so im kinda nervous, love me anyways here you go!, ohmygod im so scared posting this, shes so lovely i love her so much, to relate to and shit i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningstars/pseuds/lightningstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he pauses the movie and in a soft voice tells you that he loves you no matter what Amy was sitting before him. Both Amy's have stars in their eyes and a whole universe in their soul. You sit there and there is complete silence for a whole minute. Then you tell him that what he said was incredibly cheesy. He grins and plants a kiss on your forehead before falling next to you and watching Die Hard again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabellexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellexx/gifts).



> an;; i’m sorry because i haven’t written anything in 98 years but naturally i try and write for a fandom i’ve never written for. dedicated to isabelle because it was izzy’s birthday yesterday and now shes like. old like soon with a walker and everything. but happy birthday babe.

If you close your eyes and hold your breath, you remember a lot of purple. And yellow. Its strange that you need to hold your breath in order to see it but you do. Gina tells you that those two are an awful colour scheme together because its not 1972 anymore. Then in a softer voice she tells you that you were wearing those two colours the day it happened. She looks sad when she tells you that and her entire body stills and it. It doesn't look natural and so you change the topic because you hate it. Then you two start talking about the gossip around the precinct and she tells you that Charles ate an actual bug because he thought it was part of the meal. She tells you that one time Jake and Rosa both wore green on the same day and it wasn't even a good shade of green. She talks to you about Channing Tatum's new movie and about how seagulls were actual assholes because they couldn't make up their mind about what they should be -- dumpster or birds. She talks for hours and it distracts you and it helps you get connected with the world again. Because really besides the past month you honestly can't remember anything. Which you think should frustrate you but it really doesn't. It just. Just confuses you really.

When she isn't there Rosa is. Or Charles. The first time he comes to the hospital he tells you that its his mission to bring you up to speed on the cuisine world. Then he pulls out a million different types of food that make your head dizzy. While Jake distracts him, Rosa dumps half of it out the window. (You thank her later) Then Jake runs to the vending machine and buys literally every type of junk food there. He asks which type of _Doritos_ you want more and you tell him that you want the 'Cool Ranch' ones because they sound cooler. (Other Amy liked 'Nacho Cheese' better but they don't say anything about that) He throws you a bag and starts eating loudly to drown out Charles's moaning over the loss of 'some of the world's greatest delicacies'. Rosa tells him to shut up and then drinks an entire soda in one go. You watch her in amazement. Jake challenges her to a burping contest and he does the entire alphabet while Charles claps. She looks him dead in the eye and then proceeds to do it _backwards_ which stuns him so much he falls back into a chair. You grin and give her a fistbump.

One day none of them are there which isn't too surprising to you. Its a Tuesday and they all have work but God its so boring without them. So you get up and leave your bed and start walking down the hall. A lot of the doors are closed and the blinds shut. You wonder what is behind all of them, if all of the patients are okay then start feeling sad because what if they _aren't_ okay. What if they're dying and. And all that is terrifying to think about because you nearly died so you go back to your room and stare at the crossword puzzles left at your bedside. But then your mind starts wandering and the crosswords aren't enough to distract you. You wonder if you used to like them before, if you liked to do puzzles and read all of these books that Jake left. Some of them are interesting you can admit that but right now you don't feel like sitting and just quietly working. You want to run out the window and scream into the air, you want to cut off your hair so it stops getting in your way, you want to laugh while exploring new cities and just _exist_. But you can't do any of that, you're patient #556898 and you need to behave. So you flick on the t.v. and channel surf.

Terry comes a few hours later. He says that its his lunch break and he feels bad about not visiting as often but you tell him its fine. He has two daughters, Cagney and Lacey. Or wait no - three. His wife had another baby named Ava. You remember because you had to spend the entire day with Charles on doing something with files and it hurt your hands a lot. He sits at the end of your bed and gives you a scrapbook. Quietly he tells you that it was a scrapbook that you actually made about the squad. As you flip through the pictures he tells you the stories for every single one. A lot of which involve Jake being a real life idiot, Gina snapchatting _all_ of it, Charles screaming, and Holt trying very hard to remember why he didn't just fire them all. (Its because he loves them all, you remember). By the last page Terry literally has tears in his eyes from laughing and you've actually fallen out of your bed giggling. The nurse comes in to yell at both of you to 'please behave! remember that this _is_ a hospital!' but you can't stop laughing. The squad is a bunch of idiots and you love them so much even if you can't remember all the reasons why.

Its weird not remembering. Because everyone else does and when they think you aren't looking, they drop the happy facade. And you know that they want you remember, you want to remember but its just not coming back and _fuck_. You wonder if maybe that other version of you is the one people like more. Quietly with your head on Jake's chest you ask him if everyone liked the old you better. The one who you can't remember but liked paperwork and was always periodically on time. The one with an organized life and dated nice people with their shit together. He turns to you, staring at you hard for a few moments before hitting the pause button on the _Die Hard_ movie. (Its your first time watching it since the accident and Jake literally would not move until you agreed to watch it)

(You went to punch him on the arm but hit his nose instead. He got a fucking nosebleed and Rosa fell on the floor laughing while Holt ran for the nurse)

(He came back twenty minutes later with an ice pack then pointed to you with an excited gasp saying 'woah we're both injured!! twinsies!!' Fucking nerd)

But he pauses the movie and in a soft voice tells you that he loves you no matter what Amy was sitting before him. Both Amy's have stars in their eyes and a whole universe in their soul. You sit there and there is complete silence for a whole minute. Then you tell him that what he said was incredibly cheesy. He grins and plants a kiss on your forehead before falling next to you and watching _Die Hard_ again.

He falls asleep next to you after the movie. You give a soft sigh, watching the rise and fall of his chest. You love him. So much. But you have access to a black sharpie and his face looks perfect to draw on. With a smirk you carefully draw a mustache on him and beard. Gina comes in and sees you. Clicking her tongue she shakes her head and plucks the sharpie out of your hand. With a concentrated look she colours in a unibrow on his forehead then writes 'you're shit at making popcorn' on his cheek. You ask her if its true and she stares at you with the most serious look and tells you very clearly, yes and to _never_ trust him and microwaves. You laugh and agree with her.

She gets bored quickly and pulls out all her nail polish. You sit up straight and watch her for a few seconds before excitedly asking her to do your own. She asks what colour you want; you say the first colour that comes to mind - black. She raises her eyebrow but doesn’t comment, just taking out the colour and taking quick, careful strokes on each nail. In less then ten minutes shes done and you’re excitedly staring at them, admiring them at every angle. She calls you a nerd and you roll her eyes at her.

An hour after she leaves Jake wakes up. In a dazed state he stumbles into the bathroom. A heartbeat later he swears so loud two nurses rush in, wondering if something went wrong. With a straight face you reassure them that everything is perfectly fine. Just as the door shuts Jake comes out waving his arms around his face. The whole scene is more funny then it should be and you scramble to find your phone. Realizing what you’re about to do he hides under your blanket swearing at you.

You jump out of your bed and chase him around the room trying to get the blanket off. He laughs until finally you fall on top of him, breathless. He stares at you, and you’re looking down at him, or rather his lips more specifically. He clears your throat and you tell him that you’re going to kiss him. Than you do so because even if you don’t remember who you were, you know that right now you aren’t a liar. And so you kiss him and he laughs into your kiss.

And you think that maybe you aren’t the only one with a whole universe in you.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr lovelies](http://www.isabellarosaline.tumblr.com)


End file.
